


FROM THE FIRST SIGHT(1)

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: FROM THE FIRST SIGHT [3]
Category: FROM THE FIRST SIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	FROM THE FIRST SIGHT(1)

半岛酒店内一间套房的床上传来一阵销魂的呻吟，满室的旖旎配上窗外飘动的美国国旗让散发的欲望愈燃愈烈。  
“宝贝，你的嗓音真性感。”柯蒂斯捏着身下人的胯骨，上下动着，这应该是这么多年来的性事最销魂的一次了。  
“嗯...嗯...”杰克已经快被快感弄得喘不过气了，上面的男人速度加快了，他的技术绝对是一流的，杰克也爽到不能自已，只好抓紧了了与他十指相扣的手，心就像被火烧一样，积压的情绪就等着最后一刻与浊白的液体一起喷薄而出。  
并不是去猎艳，只是因为柯蒂斯第一眼看到这个男人就移不开眼了。他紧皱的眉头、微启的红唇和性感吞咽着口水的喉结，在暗红的灯光下打得他无比的诱惑。柯蒂斯保证，他走过去只是想看一眼他的正脸，“嘿，我是Curtis。”  
柯蒂斯？那个集团的继承人，“Curtis Williams？”  
他转过头来问道，柯蒂斯微微一怔，这样委屈的神情还有润润的眼眶，那双灰绿色的眸摄人心魄，真他妈.....美！他微微点头。  
“Jack。”声音低沉沙哑到不行，柯蒂斯心里有种抑制不住的冲动。  
Jack Benjamin....  
“喝一杯？”柯蒂斯向酒保要来一杯递给他。  
“谢谢。”杰克看着舞池中的人冁然一笑，柯蒂斯顺着他看过去，那边那个身形高挑修长的男人很出众，他对身旁的女人笑着，有意无意地和她们勾肩搭背。  
柯蒂斯拉了根高凳坐在他旁边，  
“不去玩儿？”杰克问道，他不去玩坐在这儿干什么？他们没什么可聊的。  
柯蒂斯心里一笑：甜心，你不可能不知道为什么。  
“今天有点累了。”  
杰克点点头，他从来没听人说过柯蒂斯是同性恋，可他的眼神热得几乎快灼伤自己的脸，他想干什么？想到这里，杰克又望向那边的男人，今晚他是故意跑来酒吧混让想让自己看到的？  
“他是你男朋友？”柯蒂斯见他时不时地看过去，问道。  
“朋友。”其实是前男友。  
“噢。”柯蒂斯只是淡淡应答了一句。  
虽然他确实很有魅力，但自己对他没什么想法。“我以为你们这种人会很忙。”杰克看他一身西装革履，没有一丝松懈。  
“再忙也得休息不是吗？”柯蒂斯扯下领带揣在包里，顺便扯开了领口处的几颗扣子。  
呵....  
“我很少来，你呢？”  
“我？”杰克讥笑，他确实很少来，连王子杰克都没有听说过，“这差不多是我除了睡觉待得最久的地方了。”他一口喝完剩下的，留下两个冰块与杯子相碰。  
酒保很自觉的帮他满上，“你还要吗？”柯蒂斯的杯子也见底了。  
“当然。”  
呵呵....他真的....  
舞池里的声音越来越小，杰克的脑袋里只有面前的人的声音。他突然觉得今天喝的有点多了。  
“你想干什么？”杰克将手臂攀到柯蒂斯的肩上，“哼？对我。”他以为柯蒂斯醉了，却不知道自己已经醉到这种地步。他嘴里的热气全部撒到柯蒂斯的脸上，混合着刚刚下肚的威士忌。  
“我想干什么？”柯蒂斯看着这个自称常驻酒吧却醉的一塌糊涂的男人笑了笑，他一把搂过杰克往怀里带。  
“跟我去个地方？”他对着杰克的耳朵吹气，今晚得到他势在必行！  
柯蒂斯拉着他的手出了酒吧，司机正在等他，“半岛酒店。”  
后座上，两人狂吻着，没有多余的话，就算吻累了也会用牙齿轻咬着对方的嘴唇。很快，车就在酒店面前停下，他带着杰克轻车熟路地上了电梯到了房间。  
因为酒精的刺激，按捺不住激动和兴奋，杰克刚进门就被抵在了门后，他们又开始吻起来。柯蒂斯的手上下齐行，“J，你真的是辣极了。”柯蒂斯将他抬起来，用跨狠狠地抵着他不让他双脚着地。  
有些不适应的杰克轻轻地闷哼一声，把两人推向高潮，柯蒂斯抱着他走到房间扔在床上，一个倒身就压在了他身上，两人互相脱着衣服，逐渐露出裸体。  
他们大口吸着气来适应室温和火热，在足够的前戏后，“啊～”柯蒂斯顺着润滑剂慢慢地挺进了杰克，这是他第一次和男人做，想不到是这样奇妙的感觉。  
一次、两次，杰克根本记不清那晚他射了多少次了，他连自己在柯蒂斯身下求饶的事也完全没有印象了。  
“Jack，Jack Benjamin.....”柯蒂斯透过月光观察的杰克左肩背上的刺青，是一个汉字。

“嗯...把文件送过去，剩下的我等会儿来处理。”挂了电话柯蒂斯扣上手表，6点50，很好。站在门前的镜子最后理了理西服，他得去工作了。房间里的人还没醒来，不过他在床头柜放了一张名片。  
柯蒂斯到不怕他会把这个人弄丢，他是塞拉斯的儿子，只要一个电话，他就能清楚的知道杰克•本杰明的位置，就算在床上他也能知道他在哪个酒店。

杰克是被座机铃声吵醒的，“先生，现在需要帮您送早餐吗？”  
送早餐？这是？杰克不管电话里在说什么，他环顾四周，半岛酒店的套房？怎么会在这儿？  
他拿起一张显眼的黑色卡片，“Curtis Williams。”靠，真喝醉了，他是什么酒量能灌醉自己然后带自己来酒店？肚子里一阵倒腾，杰克赶紧跑到浴室里抱着马桶吐了起来。  
温热的水打湿脸颊，让他瞬间清醒。  
“该死！”塞拉斯昨晚回家了，他现在趁早赶回去，不然又少不了一顿耳朵的折磨。杰克加快速度，忍住全身上下的疲软和酸痛，捡起扔了一路的衣服往身上套。  
“Jack！”这个声音很熟悉，酒店大厅遇到熟人正常不过，但，  
“Shawn。”是他的前男友和一个女人，他的新女友？  
“你怎么在这儿？”肖恩拉着杰克单独说话，他板起脸质问起来。  
“和你一样呗。”  
“Jack！”  
“我们已经分手了。”  
“我还爱着你，Jack。”肖恩语气突然温柔，让杰克有些反感。  
“再见。”他现在也没时间跟他谈这些事，家里有一颗炸弹等着他去拆。  
“Jack，她不是...”我女朋友，肖恩望着他离去的背影解释，却只得来满不在意的点头。

“Jack！”杰克正如履薄冰的拿着脚上的皮鞋上楼，没走几步就被塞拉斯逮了个正着。“过来。”  
emm.....又来？  
“昨晚又去哪儿了？”  
“酒店。”杰克双手摸了摸脸，他捏着自己的鼻梁，觉得这段对话很难再开展下去了。“我还是搬出去吧。”  
“如果你不去酒吧鬼混，可以搬出去。”又是这句话，他还要讲多少遍？  
“我也有很多生意要做。”  
“你的酒吧生意？那你就别想搬出去了。”他话锋一转“今晚有个酒会，别迟到。”  
酒会酒会又是酒会，烦都烦死了。杰克翻了个白眼，拿了一个可颂就回了房间，他下午约了几个朋友商量第四间酒吧的落成计划。现在，他得补觉。


End file.
